The Promise
by DarkAngelRyuko
Summary: Goku made a promise to Chichi just before the Cell games, but it looks like he broke it. Or did he? Takes place in Chichi's dream. RR ^.^ Thanks


The promise  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I do own dbz! YES! IT'S ALL MINE I TELL YOU!! MUAHOHOHO ::gets hit on the head with a frying pan:: -_-;; Well fine ok, ok, ok my Best friend Akira Toriyama made it! There, happy now? :P WHAT? You're not? Ok ok ok fine he's not my best friend. But hehe ok I'll get to the point. The author of DB/Z is Akira Toriyama and all the characters and etc. belong to him.! T.T  
  
A/N: This story is about Chichi's dream. Goku talks to her about the future and tells her that he didn't brake his promise (he promised not to leave Chichi) well anyway he didn't leave Chichi because he left some of him in their yet-to-be-born son Goten (he is so much like his daddy ^0^). Hey! I know this is kind of short and "unproffecional" but.. This is my VERY FIRST fanfic I ever wrote! So be nice ok? ^0^ Hope you like it! Please Read&Review! Tell me what went well what went wrong, if you liked it or not. Thank you Thank you Thank you!!   
  
Now on with the story..  
  
***  
  
"It's 1am already!"Said Gohan with a yawn as he walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. On the way he passed his parent's bedroom. He realised his mother's sobs have stopped.. "She hasn't stopped crying since father died this afternoon" Gohan sighed to himself as negative thoughts creept up his brain again. "I'm sorry mom" he said to his mother, as though she would hear, but she was asleep. "It's my fault father died! Because I was toying with cell. If only I had finished him off sooner, then dad wouldn't have to." Gohan stopped talking as a stream of tears rushed from his eyes down his face. He slowly walked back to his room, deciding not to bother brushing his teeth today.  
  
"Chichi.."- out of the darkness came a familiar gentle voice. "W.who is out there?"- replied Chichi. "It's me". "G..Goku? Where are you?" she yelled as she ran towards the small light in the darkness. "I'm here Chichi"said a now visible figure. When chichi finally reached her husband she ran into his strong arms and hugged him tight! "Goku!" she cried out. You're back! Said Chichi with a tiny smile of happiness braking onto her face. "No afraid not. This is your dream, Chichi" said Goku in a now lower tone of voice. "It is?" she asked as she looked up at her husband's face. "Yes, I've come here to tell you something" Goku said. Chichi was struggling to hold in the words she has been longing to say for the whole day but she couldn't hold it in any longer  
  
"Why.why did you leave me Goku?" said Chichi as she burst into tears, now borrowing her face in his strong chest. Goku lifted up his wife's face and whiped her tears with his thumb. Their gaze met as they looked into each others eyes both trying to hold back their tears, eyes glistering in the darkness. "I had to do it for you" said Goku gently as he pressed Chichi tighter against him. Chichi sobbed into his shirt. "But.but you promised me you'll come back Goku! Don't you see that I need you?" Chichi cried out and burried her face back into Goku's chest. She could hear his now uneven heart beat. His breathing was heavy. Goku looked at Chichi with a worried expression on his face. He didn't see his wife cry like this since.since ever. "Have I really hurt her that bad?" Goku thought to himself. Even thought Chichi was noting Goku's unease she continued to speak her heart "Goku! You left me! Don't you care about me? Don't you know how much I need you? Why couldn't you return? Why? Don't you know there will still be evil in the world even if you are not here?" Chichi yelled as she wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and cried onto his shoulder.  
  
After a few moments of sobbing, Chichi felt something drop onto her back. Then as she lifted her face a little drop of water fell on it. Chichi picked up the drop and tasted it. It was salty. Then as she looked up at Goku she almost jumped with surprise. Another tear dropped onto chichi's face. Goku was crying! "There is one thing about my goku! He never cries! What's wrong with him? What have I done?" Chichi thought to herself as she looked at Goku just to meet his now pain-stained eyes. Suddenly she felt like saying something comforting to make her loved one feel better, but she lost all her words. "I.I'm sorry Chichi" Goku said in a soft but shaky voice. He wiped his tears off. "I.I didn't mean to leave you. I..i just want the best for you, Gohan and everyone else. I love you Chichi. I really do! More than anything in the world". His words so sweet and yet so painful.. " Chichi felt her heart pounding. She reached for Goku's face and placed her lips onto his. Interlocking in a kiss which neither of them were about to brake. That was the only way chichi found to appoligize. "I'm sorry Goku.I didn't mean to.." "Me neither" "I love you" "I love you too" They kissed each other once again. This time with more love, than appoligy.   
  
" I don't want this dream to end, Goku" Chichi said as she parted. "I don't either" Goku said as he gently stroke her face. "Will I ever see you again?" Chichi said in her normal tone, trying to hold back her tears once again. She had to be strong. It ran in the family. "Yes Chichi, yes you will" Goku replied and gave Chichi a little smile. Chichi smiled back. "When?" she asked "In 7 years, I will return for one day" Goku informed her. Chichi smiled and once again wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. Goku closed his eyes and hugged Chichi back with his strong arms. They stayed like that for a long time until Chichi broke the silence "It will be really hard not seeing you again for all that time. I really wish I could hold you again. Wish I could still have you, forever!" Goku sighed in sadness and then a little smirk broke out on his lips. "But you DO still have me, chichi. If you place your hand on your stomach you'll notice that I left a little part of me behind." Goku said sheepishly and gave Chichi a little wink.. Chichi was stunned by those words. She soon did what Goku told her and as she did, she felt a little movement in her stomach. Chichi turned wide-eyed and then turned to Goku and smiled. She kissed him genlty on the cheek. "Oh thank you, Goku-San" - she giggled in a girly-like voice. Goku laughed and put his hand behing his head. "You were right, Goku! I'm sorry for everything bad I said to you! You've always told me the truth. In some sort of way. I'm sorry I didn't see before. You did keep your promise!" - said Chichi in a cheery voice.   
  
"How about we call him Goten?." -Goku suggested. "How do you know if it's a boy?" Chichi said in confusion. Goku laughed and gave chichi a little wink. He held his wife's small hand in his own. "Goodbye Chichi, I will miss you so very much! Take good care of our 2 sons for me, ok? I always loved you, and I always will. See you soon.." said Goku as he leaned towards Chichi. She closed her eyes. The two stood there, sharing their last loving kiss...  
  
The next morning as Chichi opened her eyes she found herself lying on her bed. With the light shining from the window and the early birds singing a sweet melody. Chichi looked confused as if she had just been born and never seen the real world. She licked her lips only to taste something salty. "Goku's tear" she said to herself and smiled. She then placed her hand onto her stomach and felt a tiny movement again. Chichi giggled to herself. The dream was real! She knew that for sure now. "Thank you Goku! For everything! I'll be waiting for your arrival in 7 years." Chichi smiled. "Thank you! You did keep your promise" Chichi said as she stroke her stomach. "I DO still have you..a part of you, inside of me! Our son..Goten!"   
  
*** 


End file.
